The Machine-Chapter 1: Memories
by sirvictor
Summary: in this tale of Science, technology, and horror, Kazuya receives an ambiguous note from the CEO of the chevalier Corporation, Gengo Aoi, who is also his grandfather. the first chapter focuses on the discovery of an ominous pumping machine, as well as the discovery of a mysterious entity that wanders the abandoned lab. what mysteries will be unraveled! Let's Find out!


The Machine: Part 1

Based on a true story

Kazuya found a note under his bed, which had the following words:

"Dear Kazuya:

I Know It must have been quite some time since we've worked on Pandora test

Subjects together. 12 Years really slips by, doesn't it? Anyway, If you're in the

Proverbial Neighborhood Come to the old lab. There's something I want to show

You.

Love,

Grandpa"

"It sure does, Grandpa. It sure does." Kazuya muttered as he snuck out of the West Genetics

Academy in the middle of the night when no one was looking, Taking Nova Blood, the weapon of his

Partner, Satellizer el Bridget, as a means of self-defence. Upon arrival, he opened the door, and said

"O.K, Grandpa. I'm here. Now, let's see If we can find what you wanted me to see.", before

cautiously wandering through the entrance hall and into the foyer, and chancing upon a familiar

looking console. "Hey, there's my old lab. Man, I've wasted so much time with those Stigmata vials."

Kazuya said, before walking into an unfamiliar room with 2 adjoining labs with testing chambers in

them. "Huh. Looks like they knocked down a wall or 2 when I left to join the West Genetics

Academy. Guess it took more than a few labcoats to replace me." Kazuya thought, before

backtracking to go another direction, to a sign with various labels which correspond to different

parts of the lab: "Screening Lab", "Research and Development", "Break Room", and "Subbasement".

"Break Room? That's odd. We didn't take any breaks at all when we were at work before". Kazuya

commented, before walking down a long hallway to a suspicious looking sign, which read "Pumping

station", before he was met with a balcony, with an ominous looking machine in view. "This lift

could use a few batteries." Kazuya said, before opening a nearby trunk containing one battery with

another on a shelf next to it. "Let's see what you're hiding down there, Grandpa." Kazuya thought as

he slipped in the batteries he found and pulled a switch, raising the ominous pump from the testing

fluid below, as it vented steam from the pipes attached. Kazuya backtracked to find a pipe right by

his feet "Careful." Kazuya muttered before stepping over the pipe to continue to a room leading

downstairs to the break area where a few tables and chairs were neatly positioned, where a

dartboard was also visible, with a few darts handy. Kazuya picked up a dart and thought "Oh well.

Why not?" before tossing a dart at the board to calm his nerves. "Hmph. Still need practise, it looks

like." Kazuya muttered before exiting. And wandering through a series of hallways to a table, where

a recorder was found. Kazuya heard what sounded like future West genetics class representative

Kaho Hiiragi's voice upon activating it: "At this point, I don't see what Aoi's angle is. the experiment

results sure aren't being delivered on time anymore, And Personally, I don't see why they all have to

be girls! It's misogynistic AND cruel, and who needs that much power anyway?! Also, get this: Aoi

had each of us donate something from each of our labs. We put them on pedestals in the power

room. "To appease Mother Lancelot" Aoi says. "Keep things going". In my opinion, I think he's lost

his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what: If one more of these pipes burst, I'm

leaving.". After the recording ended, Kazuya wandered to the power station to find that there was

no power in the entire facility. "Alright. How do I turn this thing on?" Kazuya thought, as he left. Only

to find a pike in the ground with the head of a dead Pandora test subject in the way. "Who put this

here?" Kazuya asked in shock and confusion, before finding what seemed to be the body of the

aforesaid test subject with a large incision in her cleavage and a socket wrench wedged in her

ribcage. "Oh my god…. Grandpa…what were you doing?" Kazuya muttered in horror, before taking

the wrench and going to the screening area to find what appeared to be a voodoo doll of Satellizer.

"Please tell me this doesn't have to do with who I suspect…" Kazuya thought, worriedly, before

picking up the voodoo doll. (Author's note: This is an allusion to her abusive relationship with her

brother.). Kazuya went to the break room to find a copy of "The Interpretation of Dreams" by

Sigmund Freud, before returning to the Pumping station to retrieve a gear that sat in the trunk

nearby, before entering a nearby office door labelled "Daisuke Ibuki". That name brought back

memories of when he first met the so-called limiter eater, who apparently was his de-facto partner

in west genetics. Upon entering the office, he overheard the song "Only You" by the Platters. He

turned off the phonograph and took the record before leaving the office. Upon checking the

screening area, the computer was turned on, to reveal video footage of the Eighth Clash. Kazuya

nearby valve, causing the entire chamber to flood with Testing fluid. "Alright. That's everything. Just

need to get the testing fluids flowing somehow. Then I can boot up the main power." Kazuya said, as

he looked behind the computer to find no one sitting down, and found a shadowed hand turning a

valve, causing the screening chamber to flood, even though the fluids did indeed flow, as predicted.

Kazuya returned to the power room, and placed the vinyl record, the socket wrench, the voodoo

doll, the gear, and the book on each of the corresponding pedestals, before making sure the flow of

stigmata testing fluid spilled upon its respective pedestal continuously before pulling a switch,

turning on the pumping machine. Upon going there, he noticed that the entrance to the area was

boarded up. He peered through a hole, only for a familiar looking female arm, clad in ornate red

cloth, with gold accents. Kazuya reeled back in terror, just from the shock of it. "I'm Getting the hell

out of here!" Kazuya yelled, as he made haste for the exit, as the floors flooded, ceilings gave away,

and the valves bursted, and blast doors shut. As Kazuya made it to the exit, he fell through the floor,

falling several stories to land in a flooded area, to find another recorder, this time, with the voice of

Kazuya's dormitory neighbor, Arthur Simpson, saying "It's dark and cold and it's stuck in behind

every single wall now. In some places, I swear this Godforsaken Testing fluid is right up to my knees!

Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows

something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this,

are the noises that the pump makes, like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place...

this... machine... hell, this whole damn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any

more repair jobs for Mister Gengo Aoi!" "is there something my own friends aren't telling me?"

Kazuya thought, as he turned to find a valve, which drained the testing fluid in the area. Kazuya

descended further into a dark hallway, draining the testing fluid surrounding him as he turned valves

and continued to descend before finding himself in a room, with a boarded-up hallway. "huh. Guess

she had a cold, otherwise, I wouldn't have this!" Kazuya said.(Author's note: This is in reference to a

certain incident where a cold caused satellizer's clothes to dissipate just from her sneezing. See

Special 1 for details), as he used Nova Blood to clear a path through the hallway, eventually reaching

a strange, Morgue like area, with storage tanks with several corpses of Pandora test subjects, with a

strange symbol on the floor. As he continued forward, Kazuya experienced flashbacks of Satellizer

being molested by Kunazuki Miyabi, before fainting. Meanwhile, at West Genetics Academy,

Satellizer awoke from her nightly slumber to discover a note reading "Spending a night off the grid

for tax reasons. -Kazuya". Upon reading it, she felt suspicious, as she had discovered another note in

Kazuya's dormitory: The very same note that Gengo Aoi sent him. "All right. Now, I am suspicious. As

soon as I find you, we are going to have quite a talk on our hands." Satellizer muttered, as she snuck

out of the academy to follow Kazuya's trail.

To be continued in Part 2, for the sake of increasing dramatic tension.


End file.
